Live the Moment
by Sweet-sweet-lady-kisses
Summary: Some say love is magical, that once you find it you shouldn't let it go. I'm sorry Alice; this is just how it has to be... Why Bella; why do you have to go? Is it because he is making you? what is going on and where is she going?


**I don't own Twilight nor any of the characters used that are based off of the Twilight Saga. The story is based off of a movie I saw called the passengers very great story although I changed it a bit to suit my taste. I don't own anything… just the story line… please review and let me know what you think.. Also I tried logging into my old account that is Spin4ash but it wouldn't allow me to cause I was away from it for so long, So I created a new account and re-posted my stories hope ya'll like them, also there are more stories to come.. Thank you :)**

**This is a Bella/Alice story, filled with mushy love stuff. It is a human story for now but that may change in upcoming chapters.**

_**Flash backs are in italics and bolded.**_

Some say love is magical, that once you find it you shouldn't let it go.

APOV

_**I'm sorry Alice; this is just how it has to be...**_

_**Why Bella; why do you have to go? Is it because he is making you?**_

_**Alice you don't understand, I come from a military family, it's expected of me, I can't disappoint him, no matter how much I detest going .I have already let my mother down .. I don't have a choice in the matter...I am who I am Alice I can't change it.**_

_**What happened with your mom wasn't your fault Bella; she made a choice to give you life in the place of her own. She was unselfish in her decision. You could have a choice to in life if you wanted it Bella.**_

_**That's where you're wrong Alice .I never was given the choice, and I never will be.**_

_**(They look at each other and it fades back into reality)**_

But how can one hold onto something that they stopped believing in when their heart was ripped out of their body, left nothing but a soulless shell here on this god forsaken planet, alone with no life preserver to save you from drowning.

_ XXXX _

To say that these past couple of days has been hard is the understatement of the year. Bella leaves in two hours time and I can't seem to bring myself to forgive her for even contemplating leaving me. We were supposed to grow old together, supposed to have that perfect life full of love and laughter with the 2.5 kids and the house with blue shutters and red door. But it seems that dream slowly gets farther and farther away from me with every ticking of the granddaddy clock that sits in my foyer. My life seems like it blurs past me in blocks of memories...

_**(Laying on the beach at sunset)**_

_**Bella: It's just you me Ali, you and me against the world.**_

_**Alice: that is quite an obstacle, being against the world**_

_**Bella: (looking into Alice's eyes) you're beautiful you know that? There's nothing I can't accomplish with you by my side Alice. (Turns and watches the sunset).**_

_**Alice: (Looks at Bella lovingly)**_

_**It's funny how so much can be spoken so loudly in such silence.**_

_**It was in her breath I found life, the subtle whispers of the air past her lips as she focused her eyes on nothing more than the sun setting in the distance… what she was humming will blur in my mind as time progresses and laps over each other creating memories, memories that sometimes get lost, however the gaze of her glorious vision will remain strong… I hope she realize that everything she is, is all I want… forever… my always and my everything that grows with every smile and laugh we share together… she is the dawn of my life and the beginning of time for me… one day, my future wife… some days, already.**_

The clock strikes twelve shaking me out of a suppressed memory. Looking at the clock the two hours has almost flown by me too fast. I have to see her one last time, one last shot at begging her to stay, pleading with her not to leave.

(Running out of the house and down the road to the bus station)

Alice: Bella! Bella!

Bella: Alice?

Alice falls into Bella's awaiting arms. Hands finding their place on each other's body where they belong. Foreheads pressed together, eyes closed.

Bella: (whispers) I thought I was never going to see you again Alice.

Alice: Bella, please don't go (tears).

Bella: I have to Alice, but I'm coming back for you, that's a promise. No matter what… I'm coming back for you. Do you believe me Alice? I need to know that you believe me before I get on that bus.

Alice: (whispers… yes Bella, yes I believe you)

Bella runs hers hands into Alice's hair and brings her lips to met those of the one that holds her heart in the palm of her hand. The kiss is slow and filled with so much love and the promise that she will return to her… no matter what

Alright there is chapter 1. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Let me know if this story is worth continuing please, your reviews will be greatly appreciated and fill free to leave any comments or things that you would like to see happen in the following chapters.


End file.
